Cry
by PoetBitch
Summary: Sie steht auf einer Brücke. Er steht hinter ihr. Wirklich? Nicht nur bildlich gemeint? Liebt er sie wirklich? Oder ist sie nur eine Wette? Wird es ein Happy-End geben?DracoGinny


Disclaimer: Wie immer, J.K. Rowling Charas und Orte, Handlung meins. Verdiene immer noch kein Geld damit.   
Pairing:Draco/Ginny   
A/N: Dies wurde tief nachts nach einer Überdosis Schokoeiern fabriziert. Fortsetzung ausgeschlossen.  
  
Cry  
  
##### 

Ein Mädchen steht auf einer Brücke.  
  
Blickt hinunter.  
  
In den ruhigen Fluß.  
  
Der dahin fließt.  
  
Ganz in Ruhe.  
  
Und versperrt ihm etwas den Weg.  
  
So spült er es fort.  
  
Blickt gehn Himmel.  
  
Sieht die Wolken.  
  
Die dahin schweben.  
  
Ganz in Ruhe.  
  
Und versperrt ihnen etwas den Weg.  
  
So schweben sie hinüber.  
  
Wieso war sie dort?  
  
Wie kam sie dahin?

Wieso war sie allein?  
  
Jemand trat hinter sie.  
  
Sie spührte den Atem in ihrem Nacken.  
  
Und sog tief Luft ein.  
  
Sie wusste genau wer hinter ihr stand und stellte diese Frage:  
  
"Was willst du hier? Du hast hier nichts zu suchen."  
  
"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich an keine Regeln halte."  
  
Sagte dieser Jemand und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken.  
  
Ein eisiger Schauer durchzog sie.  
  
"Verschwinde. Du hast mich schon lang genug benutzt."  
  
"Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt."  
  
Widersprach dieser jemand ihr.  
  
"Das ich nicht lache. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will alleine sein."  
  
Zischte sie und ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite.  
  
Blickte gehn Himmel.  
  
Sah wie ein Gewitter aufzog.  
  
"Komm, es regnet gleich. Du wirst nass."  
  
Sagte dieser Jemand und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
"Als ob es dich kümmert, ob ich nass werde oder nicht. Ich bin dir doch verdammt nochmal egal."  
  
Keifte sie und und fing an zu laufen.  
  
Schnell und schneller.  
  
Weiter weg von ihm.  
  
Der Person, die ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte.  
  
Und mit seinen Füßen getreten.  
  
"Du bist mir nicht egal. Verdammt, ich liebe dich doch."  
  
Schrie dieser und lief ihr hinterher.  
  
Kam näher.  
  
Und näher.  
  
Bald war das Mädchen eingeholt.  
  
Und diese Person packte das Mädchen hart an der Hand.  
  
Zog es zu sich.  
  
In seine Arme.  
  
Sie schlug wild um sich.  
  
Doch wurde die Umarmung nicht gelöst.  
  
"Lügen, alles nur Lügen! Glaubst du, ich hätte noch nicht bemerkt, da du mich nur benutzt, belügst?"  
  
Schrie sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Schon seit Wochen geht das so. Du hast mich nie geliebt. Mich nur benutzt und mich als Wetteinsatz gesehen."  
  
Schrie sie weiter.  
  
Langsam wich ihr die Kraft.  
  
Er war einfach zu stark für sie.  
  
"Und ich war auch noch so bescheuert dir zu glauben. Deine Lügen. Ich dachte du hättest dich geändert. Wärst nicht mehr dieses Arschloch von früher."  
  
Ihre Stimme schien zu brechen.  
  
Die letzten Worten waren nur noch heiseres Gekrächzte.  
  
Doch verstand die Person jedes einzelne Wort.  
  
"Anfangs war ich das auch. Doch ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Mich verändert. Ganz und gar."  
  
Antwortete die Person ihr.  
  
"Und alles nur wegen dir. Dir ganz allein. Du hat mir geholfen mich zu verändern. Hast mir gezeigt wie man fühlt."  
  
Fuhr die Person fort.  
  
"Und zu lieben. Dich zu lieben"  
  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
  
Brach kein Wort heraus und sah ihn nur an.  
  
Aus den Dunkelgrünen Augen.  
  
Die dieses Person so liebte.  
  
"Nein, nein. Das, das kann nicht sein. Lass mich allein. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."  
  
Schrie sie ein letztes Mal.  
  
Und riss sich endlich los.  
  
Rannte so schnell sie konnte.  
  
Ihre Füße flogen nur so über den Asphalt und bald war sie außer Sicht.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie langsamer.  
  
Atmete stoßweise.  
  
Lies sich auf die Wiese fallen.  
  
Die an den verbotenen Wald grenzte.  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
Und sie lies sie frei.  
  
Langsam fing es an zu regnen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich doch auch. Doch kann ich mich nicht mehr auf dich einlassen. Zu sehr hast du mich verletzt. Enttäuscht. Hast meine Hoffnung zu nichte gemacht. Auf mich gespuckt."  
  
Flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Hörte auf einmal Schritte auf sich zukommen.  
  
Und lies sich endgültig fallen.  
  
Lies alle Gefühle frei.  
  
Fing an zu kreischen.  
  
Heulte bis ihre Tränen versiegte.  
  
Und ihre Seele leer war.  
  
Jemand kniete sich neben sie.  
  
"Lass uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen!"  
  
Sprach die Person neben ihr.  
  
Sie konnte nur nicken.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Draco Malfoy. Und wie heißen sie junge Dame?"  
  
"Vir...Virginia Wesley."  
  
Antwortete sie und fiel ihm in die Arme.  
  
Endgülig.  
  
Und für immer.

**Ende**


End file.
